The interaction of thrombin with platelets will be characterized by observing the effects of enzyme modification of the platelet surface. The effects will be analyzed by quantitative measurement of binding of 125I-thrombin and the induction of aggregation and secretion. The enzymes used initially will be chymotrypsin, plasmin and neuraminadase, enzymes that have been shown not to stimulate platelets.